What Jace and Clary Were Really Thinking
by NinjasInPyjamas
Summary: This is an alternate version of the greenhouse scene. It is pretty dirty ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction. So please excuse me if it is not very good. :) This story is an alternative version of what happened in Cassandra Claire's "The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones." She owns all of the characters involved in this story.**

The midnight moon shined through the greenhouse and made Jace's blonde locks of hair shimmer.

Clary did not understand why she was so attracted to Jace, but it felt as though she was metal and he was a magnet.

She did not know it at the time, but Jace felt the same way.

-Jace P.O.V.-

_Good god she looks so beautiful._

I sat there for a minute letting myself be stunned by Clary's attractive figure.

No one has ever affected me this way before.

Clary is like a mosquito to me; she sucks up all of my confidence and strength until all that is left of me is a dry, vulnerable shell who cannot even hardly speak in her presence.

Just then I snapped back to reality. _Why are we here in the greenhouse again_?

Then I remember... this is the first birthday that Clary would be celebrating without her mom.

I felt the need to be as close to her today. Close to her perfect, wet, lips and her amazing a...

_Quit it Jace!_I thought to myself, _the last thing she needs right now is more drama in her life._

As I thought this I realized that I was unconsciously inching toward her lips.

I pulled away from her with every fiber of strength that I had and said "We should probably go."

_"We should probably go?"_I repeated in my mind. _I could have said anything and I chose "we should probably go?" I am so dumb._

-Clary P.O.V.-

Why would he say that? I could have sworn that he liked me... I mean today when we were fighting off vampires at the hotel, he saved my life, and then winked at me. Then he just stood there for what seemed like forever staring into my eyes as if to say "I hope you know that I'll always be around to save you."

_He looked so masculine and hot killing vampires that I realized I truly care about him. In that moment the world around us was crumbling, but with him there I felt safe._

_I guess that was just wishful thinking._

With his strong hands grasping onto mine, he passed me a little on the stairway. Then my hand accidentally brushed against his rock hard abs

I couldn't help, but think _how could I have ever thought that a strong, sexy guy with this level of amazing abs could ever find__me__ attractive__._

My head sunk toward the floor.

-Jace P.O.V.-

At first when we started our way down the staircase, Clary and I were side by side.

Then the heat and sexual tension radiating from Clary's closeness got too much for me to bare.

I had to go a couple of steps ahead of her in order to keep my sanity.

As I did this I felt her hand run across my abs. The sensation sent a spasm of energy down my  
>tanned abs, under my jeans, to my manhood.<p>

Never has one touch made me so hard before.

Immediately after, I notice her head drop down.

She looked so sad.

_How could it be that in the same moment that she gave me such immense pleasure she was also making herself so sad?_

I desperately wanted to make her feel as happy as she made me.

I hated seeing her frown.

I treasure her beautiful smile even more than Valentine could ever treasure the immortal cup.

I had often thought that I would face the wrath of hell for a thousand lifetimes just to make Clary smile... And here she was next to me, on her birthday, feeling sad.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned around pulled her into me and started kissing her so passionately that she immediately felt weak in the knees and she almost fell down.

Luckily, I caught her.

I did not notice it initially, but when I caught her my hard cock landed right on the zipper of her pants.

She broke our kiss to let out a small moan.

This sent me over the edge.

I liked making her feel good.

Without thinking I started to grind my bulge on her pelvic bone.

I wanted her to feel as good as possible.

-Clary's P.O.V.-

How did this happen? One minute I'm thinking that Jace could never love me, and the next we are making out and he is dry humping me. Is this a dream?

"Oooohh" I couldn't help but whisper into his ear.

_I think he liked that because before I could finish moaning he had pushed me against the pillar in the center of the staircase._

I thought it was about time that I start turning him on, to return the favor, so I jump up to wrap my legs around his waist.

He must have seen this coming because as soon as I jumped up he knelt down.

Now I was straddling his face and he was biting at the zipper of my skinny jeans.

_So much for me having a turn pleasing him. lol._

He managed to unbutton, unzip, and push down my jeans with his teeth.

Just as he started to gently kiss my pink lacy thong I blurted out "Wait!"

As soon as I said it I regretted it. I mentally hit my head on the pillar out of frustration. _Why would I say "wait"? Here was the guy of my dreams wanting to eat me out and I__  
><em>_am dumb enough to stop it._

He looks up a little confused and says "Why gorgeous?"

"It's just that I'm scared. No one has ever done that to me before..." I say this while wincing hoping that he won't judge me.

"Really?! Don't be scared love" he replied. "I will make you feel amazing... I promise." And with that his tongue attacked my pussy even more ambitiously than before, ripping my panties off with his mouth."

I was wet, really wet.

I screamed in ecstasy.

I did not care who heard me.

I looked down only to find his golden hair bobbing up and down on my pussy.

I couldn't help, but think that this must be a dream.

-Jace's P.O.V.-

As I lick her clit rapidly she twitches biting her lip and running her fingers through my hair.

I am addicted to her taste and smell; I can't get enough.

My throbbing dick starts to twitch in my pants.

I can feel her muscles start to tense and she starts to squirt a little bit into my mouth.

This doesn't surprise me. I've known that she was a squirter ever since I passed her cracked door the other day and saw her fingering her tight pussy.

_Nooo!_ I don't want her to cum yet... not yet... I don't want this to be over.

I stand up so that her wet pussy is on my waist. I rush down the stair case with her legs hugging me.

I try not to make us fall, but it is hard because all I want to focus on is kissing Clary.

As a result we bump into the railing as we exit the staircase.

With the last step we fall onto a soft patch of grass. I fall on top of her and my bulge fits into her crotch like a lock and key. We laugh.

I lay there on top of her kissing her until we realize that it is morning.

She finally whispers "do you want to go to bed?"

Once again she drains the life force out of me so that all I can do is nod.

I pick her up, and rush out of the greenhouse.

We were both too excited to remember the ripped panties that we left on the stairs.

Carrying her, I race down the hall, kick open my door, and lay her on my bed.

The heat between us is so great that I can feel her pants tingling against mine.

Wait... I feel it again, systematically vibrating. My horny mind takes over as I think, _did she bring a vibrator?_

My dreams are crushed when I see her pull her phone out of her pocket.

She answers the call even though I beg her not to.

She sits up and says "okay, I'll be right there."

She then says, "It's Simon. He says he needs to see me" as she buttons up her pants.

I pout "Come on, I need to see you too... naked." I wink.

She laughs. "Cute, but I really need to go."

"Why?"

"Because the last time that I didn't pay attention to him he got hurt and almost died." She snapped. "Sorry, it's just I still feel guilty..."

"It's okay" I said, "your just trying to be a good friend. I respect that." Even though I didn't mean it.

"Thanks." She gave me a kiss. "When I get back I want to show you how much today meant to me."

I smiled, but as soon as she left I buried my face in the sheets and punched my mattress.

Little did I know that while I was sitting there feeling sorry for myself someone had just walked up the staircase in the greenhouse and found the ripped panties that could  
>blow our whole secret.<p>

Who found Clary's panties? ...Read the next chapter to find out.

**Sorry if the story is bad so far. I am not a very experienced writer, and truth be told I am mainly writing this to have an outlet since I am currently going through a series of depressing events. Thank you guys for reading. Please let me know if you have any suggestions. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle walks into the greenhouse.

She is wearing her short shorts and a tank top, but she is not wearing a smile.

She often comes to the greenhouse when she is feeling lonely to dream about her ideal superman who could come whisk her away from her life at the institute so that she could live in luxury.

As she climbs the stair case she spots a pair of pink, ripped, panties.

Confused, she picks them up.

-Isabelle's P.O.V.-

_What the heck? These aren't my panties, and the only other girl here this weekend is Clary... _

I have a revelation as I gasp... _Clary you dirty girl! ...But who?_

Then I remember back to the other day when I was walking out of my room and I saw Jace looking through a crack in Clary's door and gently grabbing himself while watching Clary play with herself.

Without thinking I run down the staircase like I'm on fire and bolt to Jace's room.

I can't help but have a huge grin on my face. I love juicy gossip, especially when I can hold it over Jace's head. :)

-Jace's P.O.V.-

I sit there laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing that my wood would just go away.

It did not.

I stand up, and strip off my clothes letting them fall to the floor.

As I took off my pants my dick jumped out of them like a spring.

I quickly jogged to the adjacent bathroom, my length waging with every step that I took.

I turned the cold water on, stepped in the shower, and let the beads of cool water trickle down my face. The droplets splashed onto my pecks and washboard abs, and then slid down to their intended destination.

It felt so good to be relieved. However, this relief was not good enough. I yearned to have my future excitements stifled only by the sweet touch of Clary's skin.

Just as I stepped out of the shower I heard my bedroom door open.

Still wet, I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to see who it was.

It was my beautiful Clary standing there looking both stunning and stunned.

I felt exasperated. I knew that shower was all for nothing now.

-Clary's P.O.V.-

_Shit! Why does he have to look so god damn gorgeous? _I thought this while still feeling conflicted about what had just happened with Simon.

-Flashback-

Simon and I were sitting on a park bench just hanging out, talking about school and gossiping about people we hated.

Before I knew it his hand was on mine and he had told me that almost dying made him realize that he loved me and that he couldn't spend another moment of his life without being by my side. He then kissed my cheek and asked if I could meet him tomorrow for dinner.

_Wow... _I thought. I had never thought of Simon that way before.

I did not know what to. He is my best friend, I love him. I almost lost him. I didn't want to possibly loose him again. And I had a feeling that's what would happen if I said no, so I said "Can I think about it?"

Simon gulped. I could tell that my response was not the one that he was hoping for.

He shakily said "okay."

We hugged and parted ways.

The walk back to the institute was riddled with indecisiveness. Simon was such a gentlemen. He had never told a girl that he loved her before, and since I was the first that meant something special. What's more is that he asked me out to dinner, while Jace doesn't seem to have dating on his mind, only sex.

Jace hasn't even told me that he loves me yet, and even if he did it wouldn't be as special because he is notorious for saying I love you to any girl he can get to crawl in his bed.

Still, there was something about Jace that made me breathless. Yes he's hot, but it is much more than that. His whole existence appeals to me, and draws me in.

He has claimed my heart, and I don't know if I could ever get enough of it back to be fair to Simon.

-End Flashback-

My confusion only increased when I saw Jace standing there in front of me, drenched, with only a towel on.

Before he can mutter his usual "What's up Red?" I walk over to him and kiss him. He responds by wrapping his wet arms around me and passionately pushing me down on his bed.

As we lay there with our legs intertwined, his hand gently makes its way to my zipper and starts to lightly stroke it. As he does this, he whispers "I love you Clary."

I start to return the favor. My hand teasing the skin around the entrance of his towel it slowly starts to make its way down.

I felt terrible. The hand that Simon held when telling me that he loved me was the same hand that I was now intending to use to grasp Jace's penis.

I felt so guilty, but I could not stop.

Thankfully, just then our sexy escapades were disturbed by a wild pounding at Jace's door.

We both jump up and answer the door together.

It is Isabelle. "Eeeekk!" she squeals "Oh my god I can't believe that you guys did it!"

She said this loud enough that I was sure the whole house could hear her.

Unfortunately, they could.

Jace and I simultaneously whispered "Shhh!" and pulled her into Jace's room.

However, this effort to keep our secret was executed a little too late. At the same time that Isabelle decided to out us, Simon was rounding the corner, Alec was just leaving his room, and Hodge was coming up the stairs.

Simon was worried because he hadn't received a text from me yet and he came to check if I was still coming to dinner tomorrow.

Alec was on his way to see if Jace would like to hang out with him because Alec is madly in love with Jace.

Hodge was on his way to find me to see how I was liking my stay here.

When we shut Jace's door it sounded as though the whole house had shook because at the very same time, Simon slammed his head against the wall, Alec had punched his door, and Hodge dropped all of the books that he had been carrying up the stairs. All three actions were done in astonishment of what they had just heard.

I should have taken this eerie thud as a sign of what drama was about to come.

After their outburst, Simon ran out of the house crying, Alec stomped off to the training room, and Hodge was devising a plan to break us up. He was already starting to be afraid of my natural talents and if Jace and I got together he worried that we would be unstoppable and possibly start a revolution just like Jocelyn and Valentine.

Just then Hodge knew how he was going to split us up.

-Jace's P.O.V.-

As me and Clary pull Isabell into my room we accidently grab her boobs. She teases us and winks saying "Wow! You guys really are kinky!"

Clary just rolls her eyes at Isabelle.

I ask Isabelle hotheadedly "How do you know?"

She says nothing, but slingshots Clary's missing panties at her.

Clary covers her hands over her face in embarrassment.

Isabelle then says "When it comes to sex, I know more than you think..."

I chuckled inside my head. _That is not something to really brag about Izzy._

Just then Hodge opens my door.

He asks Isabelle to return to her room. She says okay and skips out. I guess she was happy that she caught onto our little secret.

Hodge then turns to me and Clary. "Follow me." He commands in a stern voice.

We follow him to a secluded part of the institute.

He tells us to sit on a couch, so we do.

"I was hoping that I would never have to tell you guys this, but given the situation…" His serious voice was concerning. He added "You two are siblings."

The three of us sat there, not moving or speaking.

_Did I hear him right? She's my sister!_

I was freaking out in my head.

_I finally get Clary to want to be with me and now we even can't! _

Without looking at me Clary stands up and walks away.

I knew our fun was over.

-Clary's P.O.V.-

As I walk back to my room a tear rolls down my face.

I feel like I had just lost a piece of my heart.

However, I tried to look on the bright side. _At least this means that I can go out to dinner with Simon without feeling guilty._

I stayed in my bedroom until it was dinner time.

At dinner nobody looked up, and nobody said a word.

It was awkward.

It took all of my strength not to look at Jace. At dinner his cute smile was usually the highlight of my amusement, but now my amusement was only limited to the tuna noodle casserole on my plate.

-Jace's P.O.V.-

After dinner I slunked to my bedroom.

_I can't believe that she couldn't even stand to look at me. _

I fall back on my bed, unable to fall asleep.

I watched the shadows of the trees outside my window progressively overtake the light on my walls.

I could not help feeling like this overtaking resembled my situation with Clary.

Without her I'm nothing.

Without her love, I can feel the bitterness and darkness overtake my heart.

I need her, and I need her to need me too.

**Thank you guys for reading. I really wasn't expecting anyone to take interest. **

**Please let me know if you have any suggestions, or if you any anything in particular that you want me to include. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please be warned there is light girl on girl action in this chapter. If this makes you uncomfortable you may want to skip this chapter. Sorry.**

-Clary's P.O.V.-

I wake up hoping that yesterday was just a dream.

I look down and see my tear stained pillow.

My heart sank at this confirmation. It was true. Jace is my brother.

I had cried myself to sleep last night, and the only reason I wasn't crying now is because my depression had stooped to a new low. I no longer cared enough to cry.

I wish that my mom was here instead of me.

She would know what to do.

Or at least I would be the one in a coma, and I would not have to be reminded of how Jace made me feel whole.

_Stop it! You're independent, you're strong, you have never let a guy make you feel this way before. _I told myself this in hopes that maybe a part of me might believe it.

Surprisingly, this must have worked because before I knew it I was up and out of bed.

I don't want to be alone right now so I started heading towards Isabelle's room.

I'm still mad at her for practically telling the whole house about me and Jace, but it did stop me from making a huge mistake.

As I walk down the hall I text Simon "_I would love to go to dinner with you." _

He just replies _"K. Lunch instead? Sushi Gen."_

"_When?"_ I asked.

"_Now" _he replied.

I thought to myself _okay, I guess Isabelle will just have to wait._

It didn't even register that we are going to eat sushi, and I hate sushi. I am convinced that the only reason why that sushi place is still open is because Simon, Isabelle and her popular friends constantly go there.

A couple of minutes later I hear Simon's horn beep signaling me to come out. I grab my purse and I run out to meet him.

-Jace's P.O.V.-

I wake up late to the sound of a horn beeping.

I may have slept in, but I still don't feel rested.

I can't stop thinking about Clary.

As I stretch near my window I decide that I am going to talk to Clary today, and tell her that I don't care if she is my sister. I'll say that I need her, that I miss her, and that she is the only girl I have ever really loved.

Suddenly, I see something outside my window. It's Clary! _Why is she running towards Simon? _

Then I bitterly watch as Simon embraces the girl of my dreams in his arms and gives her a peck on the lips.

I can feel my blood boiling in my body. I just want to hit him! _Why can Simon hold her, but I can't? …This isn't fair._

My anger elevates as I watch Clary smile and kiss him back on the cheek. _Just yesterday it was me that she was kissing. I am so mad! _

I quickly calm myself as I remember what my dad had always told me. _"Don't get mad, get even." _

I throw on my jacket and shoes. I walk down to my motorcycle, and I speed into town.

-Clary P.O.V.-

As I stand there with Simon I see Jace speed down the road on his motorcycle.

_I hope he is okay… I miss him. _

I get into Simon's car and we head down the road.

Simon and I talk just like we normally do, making jokes and laughing.

He is such a good guy. I feel bad that I am not attracted to him. _Why am I not attracted to him? _

-Simon's P.O.V.-

I'm doing my best to smile at her right now.

I am still hurt to know that after I bared my soul to Clary she went and slept with that wannabe bad boy Jace.

I am not going to lie I didn't want to see her today.

I had switched the time to make it inconvenient and I had suggested sushi because I thought that might make her reconsider coming.

Yet, It's so hard to stay mad at her as I look over and see her perfect, tan, legs stretching out of her sexy, tennis, skirt and her hot, red, hair draping over her big boobs.

I wish I was extraverted enough to tell her that I can be a bad boy, and make her feel good too.

-Clary P.O.V.-

Half way to Sushi Gen I realize that I left my phone at home.

I ask Simon to turn around.

He turns around even though I can tell he doesn't want to. _What a gentleman. _

As I rush up the stairs, I see Jace lead a woman into his bedroom.

They are holding hands.

She is a drop dead gorgeous blonde that looks about 20 years old. She is tall naturally and is wearing six inch heels. Her huge boobs are protruding out of her overly tight shirt and under her short skirt are fish net stalkings.

I have not seen her around before.

I run into my room. It takes me a little while to find my phone, but once I find it I run out of my room.

I stop dead in my tracks when I hear moans coming from Jace's room.

He doesn't notice that I am there. I can see them through his open door. She is on top of him riding Jace in reverse cowgirl.

He is holding her hair and screaming loudly.

I can't bear to watch this! He is such a jerk! How could he hurt me like this?

I run to Simon's car balling my eyes out.

Before I get in his car I wipe my tears.

He asks if I'm okay. I change the subject. He gets the hint.

We have a really nice time at the restaurant. He makes me smile and laugh and I forget about how bad Jace hurt me. He even made the sushi taste good.

When he dropped me off at my house he asked "So can we do this again sometime?"

I said "of course!" I was confident in my choice of picking Simon over Jace.

I pass by Jace's room, taking notice that she is still there. This time Jace is on top. He sees me in the doorway and immediately positions them so that he can stare right at me.

I am shocked. I do not know what to think.

He then looks down and her and then looks back at me. As he looks back at me his expression changes, his eyes are full of pain, sorrow, remorse and regret. Tears are streaming down his face while his dick is still pumping in and out of her.

He looks down again, arches his back, rolls his eyes into the back of his head, and to my surprise screams "Clary! Clary! Oh god Clary!" all the way through his orgasm.

She then says "Hey buddy. Role playing is extra."

I am shocked. I do not know what to think. I am still hurt, but I at least now have a better idea of why he did what he did.

In some twisted way it got me a little horny watching his masculine body pound that hooker and scream my name.

I feel jealous I still wish it could have been me.

-Jace's P.O.V.-

_So here I am taking all of my frustrations out on this on this hooker's vagina._

_Suddenly, I notice Clary in my door way. She looked so beautiful. I could not take my eyes off of her._

_I wished soo bad that this prostitute could be her instead. I looked down at my hired professional and all I could see was Clary. _

_The image of Clary's beautiful auburn hair jumping around on top of her breasts and they bounced to the rocking of my cock. _

_The image of Clary biting her perky puckered lips._

_I could have sworn that I hear her say my name._

_I could not help it, I cried. _

_I couldn't stop because I was so close, but I didn't want this. I didn't want her. I whispered "I want you Clary."_

_As I came, I screamed out the name that haunts my soul, "Clary!"_

-Clary's P.O.V.-

I don't want to be alone after that. So I head toward Isabelle's room.

As I walk into Isabelle's room I see her sitting on her bed. She is wearing her favorite tight, black, dress. It is so short that I can't help, but to notice her underwear. I wasn't looking for them, it's just hard to miss them lol.

I know she probably wants to talk about yesterday's events with Jace. I think that it might be nice talking about it, and to reminisce about the time when the girl underneath him could have been me.

Isabelle smiles "Yay! I had hoped that you would come see me! Sit down and spill the juicy details... Was he good?"

I chuckle and roll my eyes.

She obviously did not know about my date with Simon, and I did not want to tell her until I was sure that I was serious about him.

I sit down, and I tell her that we didn't have sex.

"But then why was your thong on the staircase in the greenhouse?"

I proceed to tell her about how we made out and how he took off my thong when he went down on me.

"Wow! How was it?" she asks enthusiastically.

"Awkward..." As I say this I see that she is taken aback.

"How so?"

"Well, I haven't even kissed a boy before yesterday" I admitted. "He was just so good and experienced. I felt like I didn't know how to contribute. But that doesn't even matter anymore; our fun has stopped."

She pouts, "What why?"

I am too uncomfortable with the situation to give her the answer.

"Well" she says, "let me give you some pointers just in case this situation comes up again whether it's with Jace or someone else."

I say "okay." I welcome her input. I have heard the popular boys all talk about how amazing and skilled Isabelle is. Her advice couldn't hurt.

"Okay" she says, "the first thing that you have to do is make them stew before you kiss them. You have to tease them a little so that you really get them lusting after you."

"Okay, how do I do that?" I ask.

"Like this." She leans over close to me, sticks out her chest and nonchalantly grazes her large boobs over me. She has her lips linger over mine for a couple of seconds and then sticks out her tongue, licks her lips and then gently licks mine. She then traces her tongue down to my neck, and up to my ear. She proceeds to lick, nibble and suck on my ear for a little bit. Afterward she whispers "and if you really want to make them wild you do this..." She has her lips linger over mine once again and then all of a sudden she passionately bites my lip.

I have goose bumps. Don't get me wrong I am not bisexual. I just can see how she makes all of the boys go crazy.

Just as she was biting my lip her door flung open. "Hey Izzy can I borrow your..."

_Oh my god! It's Jace. Both Isabelle and I are so stunned that her teeth remain petrified on my lower lip. _

His eyes widen, he lets out a grunt, and storms off.

_-Jace's P.O.V.-_

_I sit at the edge of my bed and cry._

_My hooker is gone, my money is gone, and my love is gone. I am alone._

_I get up to do what I always do when I am depressed, listen to music. _

_Isabelle has the best collection of music so I wipe the tears off of my cheeks and head to her room._

_I am stunned to find them lip locking. I pick up Isabelle's mixed CD that was closest to her door and walk away._

_Oh my god, I'm so frustrated! Here are these two super sexy chicks that I love (who are making out in the next room), and I can't do anything with them because they are both like my sisters. _

My cock quickly stiffens so much that it is painful against my pants.

**If you're asking yourself what happens next please read the next chapter to find out…**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks and thank you guys for your patience. **


	4. Chapter 4

-Isabelle's P.O.V.-

A little while after Jace leaves, Clary gets up and leaves.

I can tell that she is embarrassed. I feel a little embarrassed too.

Jace's assumption was never our intention.

However, I couldn't help but have a slight smile on my face.

It has been really long since I my lips were close to the lips of someone else.

Jace and Clary's romance reminds me of my loneliness.

I feel jealous as I sit back and watch the way that they look at each other.

Even though they fight, I can still see that they are in love.

I want that. I would give anything for that.

Just then I hear a huge crash coming from Jace's bathroom.

I head toward the noise to make sure that he is okay.

-Jace's P.O.V.-

As I head into my room, I am so frustrated that I tear off all of my clothes with one swift rip.

I head into my bathroom, and turn on my shower.

I was so focused on relieving my wood that I forgot to shut my bathroom door.

I put Isabelle's CD into the stereo that is next to my shower, and set the stereo to shuffle.

As the music starts to play I step into the cold water.

Ever since Clary has moved in, I have been taking a lot of cold showers.

However, this particular cold shower doesn't seem to be working.

My dick is still the hardest that it has ever been.

I can't stop thinking about Clary's luscious lips being bitten by Isabelle.

I had never noticed Isabelle's incredible figure before.

As she sat there clinging to Clary's lips with her teeth, I finally recognized Isabelle for what she truly is... a smoking hot babe that could easily become a model.

As I think about Clary and Isabelle making out I start to instinctively stroke my dick.

Just then I hear the CD play KoRn's song "Twisted Transistor",

_"Hey you, hey you devil's little sister. Listening to your twisted transistor. Hold it between your legs. Turn it up, turn it up. The wind is coming through. Can't get enough."_

I stick my hand out of the shower and quickly hit the next button.

_I already have wood that is as hard as rocks, the last thing that I need is to think about what is "held between my sister's legs!"_

However, it was too late. The thought was already in my mind and my hand was beating up and down my length a little faster.

The next song that plays is Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years."

_"Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer. I have died every day waiting for you. Darlin' don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

I stuck my hand out of the shower and pushed the next button again.

This song makes me think of the first time me and Clary kissed.

I start to think about how perfectly soft Clary's lips felt against mine.

_I wonder if her lips felt just as perfect on Isabelle's lips._

I can't help it. My hand is now furiously motivated. I need relief so bad.

When I hear the next song, I just freeze. It was James Blunt's "Goodbye My Lover."

_"You touched my heart you touched my soul. You changed my life and all my goals. And love is blind and that I knew when, my heart was blinded by you. I've kissed your lips and held your hand. Shared your dreams and shared your bed. I know you well, I know your smell. I've been addicted to you. Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me." _

I feel like this explains me and Clary to a tee.

It is so true.

_How could Clary ever forgive me for hooking up with that hooker?_ ...The answer is simple she probably can't.

I feel so much pain as I realize that Clary is no longer going to be with me.

I will probably never get to hold her again.

After hearing this truth sung to me, I stand in the shower crying with my hard dick frozen in my hand.

My sadness quickly turns to rage, and I throw my stereo against my bathroom floor.

It shatters it into hundreds of pieces.

As I begin to regain a level head I think _"Shit! Now I owe Isabelle a new CD." _

All of a sudden I see Isabelle run into my bathroom. She looks gorgeous in her black, tight, mini dress and stilettos. She shifts her weight to one side of her body and her hips sexily curve out.

She looks down at the ruble that once was my stereo and asks "What happened here?"

She quickly drops the question when she looks up seeing me standing there wet, naked, and hard.

Before I know it her beautiful big lips are caressing my shaft.

I keep thinking this is wrong. She is one of Clary's best friends!

Then I feel her wet tongue lick my dick all the way down to my balls.

It feels so good. It is exactly what I need.

I know I can't muster the strength to stop her, so why not enjoy it.

She looks up at me with her beautiful eyes as she lightly sucks my head.

I let out a hushed moan as she says "Wow! You're big!"

She sucks again, harder this time, and says "Do you like that big boy?"

_Aaaahh... it feels so good. _I don't have the strength to respond, so I just bite my lip and nod.

This motivates her.

She starts to quicken her pace until she starts to deep throat me.

I roll my head back in immeasurable pleasure and let out an echoing moan.

There is no going back now. I grab her silky hair and thrust my thickness into her mouth.

Her experience in this matter helps her not to gag.

I am impressed, so I start roughly milking myself with the back of her throat.

I can tell that that she likes it because she says "Mmmm."

Hearing her sends me over the edge.

My orgasm spews into her throat and oozes out her mouth.

She starts lapping up my cum like a kitten drinking milk.

Just then I hear footsteps in my doorway.

We both look towards the door.

_Shit! It's Clary! _

I feel terrible. I instantly know that Isabelle and I have just broken Clary's heart.

Clary starts crying, and she sprints away.

I yell "Clary wait!" I try to follow her, but Isabelle is still latched on my dick.

By the time that I get free Clary has already ran out of the institute.

-Isabelle's P.O.V.-

_God I feel terrible! I am such a bad friend! _

I couldn't help it though. Jace is incredibly hot, standing there frustrated, wet, and horny.

I had no idea that Jace is so big.

I love big men.

I haven't seen a naked guy in so long.

The sight of him sent me over the edge.

He was like a new forbidden, uncharted, archeological dig. I just had to explore his body.

I couldn't keep myself from thinking, _I need him_.

I wanted to be loved as much as Jace loves Clary, but I now see that he could never love me as much as he loves her.

I choke down this fact as I swallow the last bit of Jace's cum.

I get up, fix my dress, and look back at Jace.

Winking at him I say, "You still owe me for the CD."

-Clary's P.O.V.-

I can't believe what I just saw.

They should have just ripped my heart out.

Isabelle is one of my best friends.

I thought that I could trust her with anything.

Now I know that I can't even trust her not to mess around with the love of my life.

...And Jace. He had hurt me, but I still loved him.

Before I found them, I was on my way to tell Jace that I forgive him and want to be with him.

I can't believe that he did this.

I sprint out the front door, and run all the way to Simon's house.

When Simon opens the door and sees me sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, he hugs me without saying a word.

He knows that I probably do not want to talk about it.

He guides me into his house.

I tell him that I need somewhere to sleep tonight.

He nods and guides me into his room.

I'm still crying, so he cuddles me as we lay there on his bed.

As I start to fall asleep, he brushes my hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear.

He then gently kisses all of the tears that slide down my cheek.

Finally feeling loved, I fall asleep.

**Will Clary's friendships with Jace and Isabelle survive this? …Read the next chapter to find out.**

**Thank you guys for reading, sorry if this chapter sucked did it at 5 in the morning. :) Please let me know if you have suggestions or if there is something in particular that you would like to see included in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Clary P.O.V.-

I wake up to the smell of hot pancakes and maple syrup.

Simon smiles as I walk into the kitchen.

He says, "Good Morning. I made breakfast."

_He is so sweet. _

After breakfast I say that I need to stop by the institute to change.

As he drops me off he says, "You know, you are welcome at my house anytime. I will always be here for you."

I can tell that he says this hoping that I would admit to having strong feelings for him.

All I say in response is "thank you."

Simon is so sweet, but I just can't bring myself to feel that way about him.

When I enter the institute I see that everyone is eating breakfast together.

Hodge is giving them a lesson about the newest breakthroughs in the world of shadow hunting.

He beckons me to come sit down. I reluctantly comply.

I chose to sit in the chair next to Alec.

I think to myself, _You know things are bad at the institute when I would rather hang around Alec than Isabelle or Jace._

After Hodge was done talking, I go to my room.

I quickly change, and grab some essentials.

I don't feel like spending much time here anymore. I can't wait to go hang out with Simon.

As I open my door I see Isabelle crying in my doorway.

I sharply ask "What do you want?"

"I-I want to apologize. I am really sorry. I am such a bad friend, and you deserve better. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am willing to try to make it up to you every single day for the rest of our lives. You are like my best friend. I don't know what I would do if we were no longer friends." As I look into her tear-filled eyes, I can tell that she is sincere.

"I don't know what you want me to say. What you did to me is not okay. If our friendship means that much to you, you should have thought about that before you did what you did." My temper starts to rise. "It seems like Jace is a new "friend" to you now anyways. Don't worry, I wont be here much longer. I will just get my shadow hunter training and be on my way. I will be out of your hair before you know it." Then I concluded sarcastically, "I wish you too nothing but happiness."

She cried even louder, "No please don't leave! The team needs you! I need you! I don't love Jace, and he doesn't love me. He loves you! It was just a mistake, a terrible, stupid mistake."

I did not know what to say, so I just reply "Thank you for your apology, but I have nothing to say to you right now." With that I walk past her, and walk out of the front door. I am so mad at her. I can't trust her anymore.

Weeks pass. I have been spending more and more time with Simon. Almost every night I sleep over at his house. It feels so nice to fall asleep in his arms. I am really starting to like him, but we lack the passion that I long for. I have to reassure myself many times that maybe I am better without that passion. I had it once with Jace, and it broke my heart. I don't need it.

Unfortunately, Jace and I are no longer friends. We are actually quite the opposite. He hasn't acknowledged me at all since the day that I caught him with Isabelle.

Who does that to someone that they love, and then just forgets about the incident!?

At least Isabelle feels sorry for the part that she played in it.

It only takes a little while for Jace's tactics of ignoring me to annoy me. Soon after, my annoyance turns to anger. And before I know it, instead of us ignoring each other we are constantly fighting. We bump each other's shoulders as we walk by, or roll our eyes in derision when the other speaks.

I can't help thinking, w_hat did I ever see in him?_

-Simon's P.O.V.-

I am really happy with Clary.

She has been sleeping over for several weeks now, and I love it.

I feel so lucky to be the one that cuddles with her as she falls asleep, and to be the first person she sees when she wakes up.

I just wish that we had more in common, but I guess it's fine. Like they say "opposites attract."

However, I can't seem to get over the fact that she is instinctively so turned on by Jace. Even though Clary and I are kind of dating now, she still doesn't look at me the way that she looks at him. I finally come up with a plan that will shortly make her lust after me even more than Jace.

This morning I get up and make her breakfast while she is still asleep, like usual.

However today, I make her favorite food, boysenberry crepes with a side of bacon and apple-buttered toast.

I do this hoping that she will be in a good mood when I tell her my plan.

I love to cook, especially when the recipient of my food is as gorgeous as Clary.

I carry her food into my bedroom on a tray so that she could eat her breakfast in bed.

As I walk over to her I say "Hey Clary, I have something I want to tell you..."

I gasp at what I see next.

Clary stretches and groggily says "What? ...Wait hold on it's Isabelle." Her phone vibrates. Apparently, Isabelle wanted to know if she could use Clary's computer. "Whatever" Clary answers, and they both hang up.

I set the food on the bed, come kneel by her side, and ask "do you feel okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" she says with a confused look on her face.

I am scared. I stroke her hair, take a deep breath, and say "your-your yellow..."

"What are you talking about Simon?" she chuckles as she rolls her eyes.

"Your skin and your eyes, they're yellow!" I say truly concerned.

"Yeah right. I feel fine" she assures me. "Now what were you going to tell me?" She asks this as she snatches her crepe from the end of the bed.

I'm still scared for her, but she says that she is fine so I tell her the news, "I have decided to become a Marine."

She laughs, "No really. What do you have to tell me?"

"I leave tomorrow for boot camp." I say seriously.

She sits up straight, and acts like I have just abandoned her. "Why are you doing this? And why are you just telling me now, that you are leaving tomorrow? What about school?" (We had just finished our first semester of college.)

I look into her eyes and truthfully say "I am doing this because I am tired of being the small, coward in the back row who lives in fear and gets bullied his whole life. I have my whole life to go to college, and they can pay for it. But the main reason is, I want to be able to hold you in manly, muscular arms. I want you to be able to look at me with lust in your eyes. I want to be your hero Clary. I need to prove to both of us that I can be your hero. Only I can change myself into the person that I want to become."

I go on to add, "I am sorry that I am just telling you now, but my recruiter asked me yesterday to ship out to boot camp a month early to help him reach his quota."

-Clary's P.O.V.-

A tear rolls down my cheek and lands on Simon's shoulder as I cling to him. I don't want to let him go.

I bury my face in his chest and say, "you don't need to prove anything to me. I like you just the way you are. You are my hero just for always being there for me."

He smiles. I can tell that he needed to hear that, but he still says "I just need to do this for myself."

"Okay. I support you" I say, wiping the tears from my eyes.

Just then, my phone goes off. It's Isabelle again.

She sends a text that says "Come to the institute right away. It's about your mom!"

I tell Simon that I have to go, but I promise to be back as soon as I can.

I say that I will be back by noon at the very latest.

I then run out the door. I don't want to leave Simon right now, but I want to see what Isabelle knows about my mom.

When I walk into the institute everyone has gathered and is waiting for me.

They all look nervous.

I say "Okay. I'm here. Now what did you want to tell me?"

Isabelle takes me by the hand and guides me to the coffee table where my laptop is.

As we sit down on the couch Isabelle starts to explain very fast and nervously, "I didn't mean to... and you said that I could use it... and your email was open already..."

I put my hand on her shoulder and tell her to breathe. After she takes a deep breath I say, "Good. Now what's going on?"

She shows me an email on my laptop and says "It's from Luke. He says that he has found your mother."

I am astonished and excited. I read the email. It says:

_"Dear Clary,_

_I am sorry that I haven't been in contact with you._

_After Valentine took your mom, I had to go into hiding_

_because he is looking for me too._

_I have found out where he is keeping her._

_She is at the old abandoned supply warehouse near Chelsea Pier._

_Delete this message after you read it._

_Your friend,_

_Luke"_

For a moment I sit there stunned, and then I say "What are we waiting for? Let's go get her!"

It did not take too much convincing to get them to help. Shadow hunters are always willing to fight demons.

Everyone was excited to go.

Everyone except Hodge that is. He gives us his usual excuse about the curse that he is under that makes him stay inside.

We all gear up, and head to the pier.

I was riding with Isabelle in her car, and Alec was riding with Jace on his motorcycle.

When we get to the pier we all sneak into the abandoned warehouse.

Our plan of attack was to have each of us come in from a different direction, so that we could cover more ground quicker.

I have a feeling that something is wrong when I reach the middle of the warehouse, and I still do not see any demons or my mom.

A couple of of minutes later I see everyone else. They all have the same look on their face, and I could tell that they have not found my mom either.

It is strangely quiet, then I hear a rattling of chains above my head.

We all look up and see Luke chained to a pulley system that hangs from the rafters attached to the ceiling.

Luke mouths to me, "It's a trap."

Before I know it, thirty demons come flying down the rafters at us, encircling us in the middle of the warehouse.

All four of us start to kick, punch, and slash our way through the slew of demons around us.

Suddenly, I start to have double vision.

I am now slashing wildly at demons who are not really there.

Jace then stops fighting his demons momentarily, just to gawk at the fact that I am really sucking at fighting right now.

Just then, a couple of demons knock Jace off of his feet and start attacking him.

This distracts Isabelle, and she gets thrown down as well.

None of us are fighting as a team, and because of that we are paying the price.

I think _thank goodness for Alec _as he climbs up the mountainous pallet shelves, picks up a rope, lassos a demon, jumps off of the highest shelf with the rope in his hand, slashes the chains that holds Luke, grabs Luke and the corresponding chain, and then ties the roped demon to the newly cut chain before knocking the demon unconscious.

As the deadweight demon drops to the floor Alec yells "Grab onto this chain."

Isabelle, Jace and I all comply and before I know it, we are crashing through the skylight above our heads.

As all of us gain our footing on the roof, the building begins to shake.

This rickety old building could not handle the damage that we had just imposed on it.

Alec yells "Get off the roof!" We all jump off and roll into the bushes.

We are all scraped badly, but all we can think about is running to our cars before the demons regain strength.

I am running right next to Luke and all of a sudden he says "thank you", changes into his werewolf form, and then runs away in a different direction.

I guess he is off to find another hiding place.

We get into our cars, and when we feel like we are at a safe distance, we stop to get out and take a break.

Everyone looks disappointed, especially Alec.

He starts to scream at all of us.

"What the heck was that guys? 'Cause I sure as hell know it wasn't teamwork! Your dumb drama almost got us all killed, over something that we could have normally, easily handled. If Valentine was there we would all be dead right now! ...And Clary what were you doing out there? You didn't hit a single demon!"

"I'm sorry" I reply, "I guess I just don't feel good today."

"Well you better get better really soon! I mean it!" he yells in a condescending tone.

I take no offense from Alec's words.

He is right.

It is all my fault.

Then, I look at Isabelle and Jace. "Alec is right guys. How about we put this in the past?"

Isabelle stays and says "Sounds good to me," but Jace just storms off.

Me and Isabelle hug.

She asks "So does this mean that you forgive me?"

I say yes.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad! ...I missed you."

We both smile, and she asks if I would like to go get a smoothie from the smoothie shack that we were standing next too.

I nod. Food sounds good after spending all of my energy fighting demons.

I can't help but watch Jace speed off on his bike. I wonder what he has to be mad about.

Isabelle, Alec, and I go sit down in the smoothie place. I ask Isabelle for a piece of gum as she gets up to go to the bathroom.

She agrees saying that she has some in her purse.

As I get out a piece of gum, I notice a journal.

I think _I didn't know that popular girls like Isabelle keep a journal__._

As I pick it up, I accidentally drop it.

When it lands on the floor, it opens to a page with a poem on it.

The poem says:

_"__I think about you day after day, sometimes, I even plan out what I will say._

_You have no idea; you have no clue, just how much I think of you._

_I remember the time, I remember the day, I had no idea what I was going to say._

_I remember getting lost while staring into your eyes;_

_I must have made about a million of sighs._

_I love you Simon."_

Wow! Isabelle's in love with Simon?

I start to feel bad, like I am now doing what she did to me; messing around with the man of her dreams.

As I think about Isabelle and Simon's interactions with each other, her secret crush starts makes sense.

I giggle inwardly as I realize why I see Isabelle at Sushi Gen all the time. _Isabelle doesn't like sushi, she likes Simon!_

Just then I remember, _Simon! I promised that I would go see him!_

I ask Isabelle for a rain check, and she agrees to it.

I don't want to ask her to drive me to Simon's house because I don't want her to feel uncomfortable.

After walking towards Simon's house for a couple of blocks, I become tired. I then notice Jace walking out of a restaurant that I am about to pass.

I run over to him and ask if he can give me a ride to Simon's house.

His voice trails off as he says, "I don't know..."

I beg, "Please, please, please!"

He shrugs his shoulders and sighs, "Alright."

We get on his motorcycle, and I awkwardly ask "Do you mind if I put my arms around you? ...Don't get a big head, I just don't want to fall off and die."

He rolls his eyes and says "Fine."

I have to admit it feels nice to have my hands around him again, even if he has been really mean to me lately.

I think, _why does someone as gorgeous as Jace have to be so cold __hearted__?_

He tells me that he has to stop by the institute before he drops me off.

I don't respond.

I wish that we could head straight to Simon's house, but I know that I don't have any say in the matter.

I wait on Jace's bike as he runs inside.

He is gone longer than I expected, so I head inside to ask him what is taking so long.

When I get inside I see Jace holding a note and sitting on the couch.

Something feels off, so I sit next to him and ask "What's wrong?"

He says nothing, but hands me the note. It says:

_"Dear Everyone,_

_I have decided to leave the institute to search for someone who can lift my curse._

_I noticed after you all had left, that I have been sitting here and doing nothing for too long._

_Being afraid to go outside has made me a bitter and paranoid old man._

_I was so paranoid, that I made up the story about Jace and Clary being siblings._

_I am sorry you guys, I was just needlessly afraid of your power._

_I know now that I need help. I am seeking the aid of Magnus who is a warlock._

_Last that I heard, he is in Europe. I do not know when I will be back, but until I am, I put Jace in charge._

_Sorry again,_

_Hodge"_

I do not know what to say.

I hand Jace back the letter, and I go to my room so that I can change into something pretty for my last day with Simon.

I don't have time for this drama with Jace. I need to spend today focused on my best friend.

As I open what used to be my room, I am flabbergasted.

All I see is training equipment. My stuff is all gone.

I yell at the top of my lungs "JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER WAYLAND MORGANSTERN LIGHTWOOD HERONDALE!"

-Jace's P.O.V.-

I hear Clary scream my name.

I walk up to her already knowing what she is going to say.

She screams, "Where is my stuff!"

I open up a closet in the hallway to reveal her things.

I can practically see the stream coming out of her ears.

"Jace, why is my stuff in the closet?" she thunders, taking a step towards me.

I take a step towards her and scream just as loud, "The team and I thought that it was only fair!"

She takes one step closer and interrogates, "The team and you, or just you?"

With another step I yell "Okay! I think that it is unfair for us to have to wait in line for the training room when your room is barely being used! I didn't think that you would mind. Your seldom ever here, you never train, and you spend every night at Simon's house anyways!"

"You have no right! You are such a jerk! Why do you hate me so much?"

As she screams this she takes one last step forward. She is so close to me that I can feel her hot breath on my neck.

"Because..." I trail off.

"Because why?" she interjects.

"Because if I don't make myself hate you, I will just fall in love with you again!"

It feels so nice to get this off of my chest. I have not been open about how I really feel since me and Clary stopped speaking.

"Again? When did you ever love me? If you loved me, you had a funny way of showing it!"

"That was a mistake Clary! Why is it wrong for me to mess around with other people, but it is okay for you?"

She stands there speechless.

I carry on, not letting her reply, "I'm sorry. I wish that I could take it back. I was just so mad when I saw you go on a date with Simon not even twenty-four hours after we started to get serious!"

She defends herself yelling, "We were over Jace! I thought that you were my brother!"

"We weren't over!" I have no idea why I am still yelling.

I look at her and think that she looks so hot when she is angry.

I become overwhelmed with lust as I grab her and say, "We still aren't over!"

I start to passionately kiss her with great intensity.

She responds by kissing me back and places her hands on the back of my neck.

It feels amazing. Once again, her sweet kiss and her warm touch takes my breath away. I don't want this moment to ever end.

Suddenly, I taste something weird in my mouth.

She stops kissing me and starts to fall.

I catch her just in time.

I notice blood running out of her mouth.

All of a sudden, she starts to have a seizure in my arms.

I am so scared.

I gently place her down on the floor, and run to call an ambulance.

I start to cry as I think about how I don't want to lose her.

**What's wrong with Clary? ...Please read the next chapter to find out.**

**Isabelle's poem to Jace is a excerpt from a writer that just calls herself Megan. The poem is called **_"_**Secret Crush by Megan**."


End file.
